spongebob is missing
by super steven
Summary: spongebob is missing and its up his friends to find him
1. Chapter 1

**hello my name is super steven i'm just 8 and there might be small chapters but more chapters = more words in each**

* * *

in each

One day SpongeBob was walking to work he noticed that someone was running towards him. SpongeBob ran as fast as he could to sandy's house but a gang of tough fish was blocking the door! The fish grabbed SpongeBob and covered his mouth and took him to a very old house. Sandy heard a mumble and came out side and found one of SpongeBob's shoe, but SpongeBob was nowhere to be found. Scared, Sandy went to SpongeBob's house.

The door was open but she couldn't find SpongeBob anywhere. Sandy asked Gary where was SpongeBob. Gary said that he was at work. So Sandy went to the Krusty Krab and asked Squidward if he has seen SpongeBob. "No, now go away." Squidward said, "It's actually a miracle that SpongeBob is not at work." Sandy left the Krusty Krab and sat down and thought where SpongeBob would be. At the Krusty Krab a whole riot was there screaming for food the cash register was empty. "NO MONEY! This is terrible!" Screamed Mister Krabs.

So Sandy started walking and she fell into a hole that lead to an old house she heard SpongeBob screaming for help. Sandy broke the door open. "Freeze" said sandy the tough fish started to attack Sandy. But she blocked it and beat then up. There was one more guy he ran of with SpongeBob and got away. SpongeBob screamed for help. Sandy called Patrick to come and help Sandy save SpongeBob. Sandy said to him "Patrick SpongeBob is in trouble!" "I know" said Patrick, "I am his best friend I always spy on him." "Ok, that's weird anyway lets go save SpongeBob!" said sandy. "Wait!" Said Patrick. "I need to get a bottle of cheese spray." "Patrick!" said sandy in a mad voice. "What I'm gust hungry" replied Patrick. "Now let's go save SpongeBob!" they said in unison. "No your not" said a man with a anger voice "I'm going to make sure that you can't save your little friend." Sandy tried to kick him but it went right through him. "Do you like my invincibility coat?" he said. "Now take this!"

* * *

**will sandy and patrick win the battle or the other guy find out next chapter also find out whats his name**

**read my brothers stories his name is sunnyos**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is chapter 2 of spongebob is missing I hope you like it.

* * *

The attack made sandy fell down! "Patrick helps me!" Said Sandy. "Ok but let eat my bottle of cheese spray" then Patrick ate the bottle. Then he said "ok sandy I'm ready to kick some butt!" Wait!" Where did everyone go?" By the the time Patrick was ready the guy took sandy. The guy took sandy to a room and put her down on a chair. "Sandy asks who are you she said"? "My name is Frank Billfish". Sandy said "what do you want with SpongeBob?" "I'm going to ask some questions to him my servants are doing it right now". Like what?" Said sandy. 'The secret formal!" said Frank. I'm going to take it and make my restaurant the best in the world and then when I get so much money am going to buy the new tank that's in the military". Said Frank. How are you going to get it?" said Sandy. I will go to the military shop and get it" said Frank.

Then Patrick fond out where he is. He also bust the door down and said "freeze, I got a bottle of cheese and I'm not afraid to use it". Then Patrick pressed the button on the bottle. "Oh wait let me get a new bottle of cheese" said Patrick then he went back up and went to the store and bought a new bottle of cheese. Frank billfish took sandy to the airport. Then Patrick went back and fond a note it said if you want to see sandy again meet me at the airport. Then Patrick took the note to Gary and said "what does this say?" Gary told Patrick what it means. "I got to save sandy at the airport but how am I going to get there?" I know I'll go ask sandy to help me save sandy".

Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab Squidward was making horrible food! People wanted food so much that they beat up Squidward. Sandy also asked what is he going to do with the tank? He said that he's going to rule the world it the tank because it's a blaster 47 tank its so power full. Sandy said "how are you going to rule the world when plankton is already trying to do that?" "Oh you mean this guy." then Frank hold up a jar with plankton in it. "Please help me?" Said plankton. "I put hip in a jar because he's after the secret formal." said Frank. So sandy and Frank are now in the Indian ocean. "What are we doing here?" "We are going to plank bottom were SpongeBob is now." There where guards every were so he got in a car and covered her mouth. But the guard fond out. They chased after him some guards jumped on top of the car and stared to hit the top of the car. Frank broke the window did a back flip and got on top then kicked them off. Since nobody was driving it crashed in to the side of the highway relies tipped over and fell down the mountain rolled down and exploded. Sandy fell out, now she's resting in the hospital. Frank fell out but he's now in jail. They sent groups of cops to find SpongeBob.

* * *

**will the cops find spongebob and save him or not find out next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS MY LAST CAPTER BUT IM GOING TO WRITE A NEW STORY.**

* * *

Then the cops found SpongeBob's other shoe. They kept the shoe with them and head off to look for SpongeBob. Then they found a hole in the ground. "there was war down here" said one of cops. Then the F.B.I came, and then the S.W.A.T came then C.I.A came. Now sandy is out of the hospital and came to help the cops find SpongeBob. Gary had no food so he went to the krusty Krab and ate frozen food. Squidward is still getting beaten up. "I hate my life" said Squidward. "Help! Cried SpongeBob. They followed his voice of screaming. A cave was near by they followed SpongeBob's voice. "Help Me"! Screamed SpongeBob. Patrick got a new weapon and it is better then a cheese spray "it is a car!" then Patrick saw SpongeBob. Patrick said "SpongeBob is in this cave". "OK said one of the C.I.A. then a F.B.I. said "keep quiet". Then Patrick bust through the wall with his car putting his hands in the air saying "I throw my hands in the air sometimes saying ayoo got to let go". Somehow the car was in slow motion and it hit a guy in the face. "Ouch"! Screamed one of the bad guys. Frank broke out of jail and got in a plane jump off broke the top of the cave grabbed SpongeBob and got a bomb then exploded the cave. Sandy and Patrick got very hurt and are in the hospital. The cops tried to find SpongeBob but there's no hope. Frank got on a plane and took off. The plane went crazy and then it crashed. SpongeBob ran away and frank died. The cops fond SpongeBob and they gave him bodyguards. The krusty krab had a whole line of people. And SpongeBob had a happy life.

* * *

** THE SONG IN THE STORY IS CALLED DYNAMITE.**


End file.
